badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of WWE All-Stars
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. Hello what I will tell you might keep you from playing the satanic game WWE ALL STARS It was one late winter night my friend and I was bored so we checked my achievement's What I saw was confusing There was a game in my achievement's that I never played it was WWE ALL STARS. Me and my friend looked at each other and we both said we never heard of it. My friend ill call him Hans We said to me in frightened voice what is WWE ALL STARS I said back I don't know All I know at this moment is it's a game We heard wind blow hard from out side Hans was freaking out he said he has to get home I told him that it is to dangerous out side he said lets try to stay warm and find WWE ALL STARS as I tried to say something we heard three loud knocks at the door I went to answered the door I open up the door slowly and there was nobody there the cold from the winter Hits me like a boxer as I looked to both sides of me and there was nobody insight I told Hans to help me find the person who knocked mon the door it was cold and Hans scared but accepted and went out side with me. We checked every where and we couldn't find any one when we came back the xbox was off and the tv was on we turned the xbox back on and the tv went off Hans said maybe it's with the power I said but the light are on we turned the tv back on and WWE ALL STARS in the xbox I said how the fuck that get in there we both shrugged and stated to play in soon as we clicked on it The tv went black after 5 minutes a picture came up May forget it still hurts to Remember I saw a picture of john cena pointing at me his eyes was gone and blood went down his cheeks and said you cant see me I AM GOD He said in a demonic voice Hans jumped back he stayed yelling what the fuck is that john started laughing soon as he stop power went out I turned to my friend who had cell phone light on We heard loud yell it said YOU CANT SEE ME I Said lets get out of here we ran to the door and couldn't open it we had to go out the window we ran half a mile to the closet neighbor house It was the school janitor's house we banged on the door to let us in the janitor said give me a sec I have to unlock the door soon as we came in he offed us some hot chocolate We told him about the game and what happened he laughed and said Ill go see why the power is out at your house Hans and I tried to stop him but he was so stubborn that he went to my house he was gone for 30 mins when he came back he was cut up he was missing his eyes and said I AM GOD and Hans looked at each other he started run toward us Hans tackled him and I held him down he said speaking in backwards Latin I took my foot and kicked him accros the face he was knocked out cold Hans told me what ever is in my house is nothing normal I nodded my head and then I said lets tie him up so he doesn't try to escape or hurt us soon as we tied him up I checked in the janitors bed room and found a rifle and a 12 gauge I gave the rifle to Hans and I got the 12 gauge We said what ever is at my house must be put down soon I said that a cold chill went up my spine when we was walking back to my house we keep on hearing strange noises when we got to my house I turned on the flashlight that I got when I Took the guns from his house My house was dark not a single light was on we went in side Hans was in front he heard a noise comeing from up stares and walk up the steps and found john Cena standing there he was faced toward the wall I yelled Why are you in my house when he turned around his jaw was hanging to his neck Hans shoot his gun and the bullets went right thouse him I open fire on cause gaint holes in his chest before knew he was behind me I pushed to the ground Hans shot at him right as he shot at him the recoil thown him to the ground next to the xbox john turned his attention to Hans Hans stood up and said the only to destroy you is to destroy WHERE YOU CAME FROM he shot the xbox with WWE ALL STARS in sided the xbox rose up and started to suck john it he said this cant happen i'm god I shot at him he was getting dragged into the xbox I laughed and said cant see us soon as went in to the xbox it blew up and then I had to catch my breath soon as I did my Hans started laughing jumping up aand down he heard a sqeaking noise the floor broke and I landed in a boxing ring full of WWE ALL STARS game and the body of the real john cena IF YOU EVER SEE THIS GAME GO THE OTHER WAY Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Monster Category:Engwish